The Terrain Of Magical Expertise: Blessed Trust
by GenericDemonFromHell
Summary: "Hey Flamey?" He croaked, still weak from the ensuing endeavour. "Do you trust me?" The brunette's face scrunched up slightly in confusion before her eyes lit up with the realization that he had a plan. She simply nodded in response, prompting him to hold out his hand for her to take, which she did. "Now, can you please trust me a lot right now?"


It was late afternoon when she accidentally found him. The redheaded angel was sitting by himself in an area where the walls curved inwards to create a location hidden away from most prying eyes. He didn't usually wander off on his own, seeing as everyone had their eyes on the pure angel roaming the underworld, and he wasn't strong enough to protect himself in case one of them acted out aggressively, but he had a solemn look on his face that indicated he wasn't in the best of moods and had obviously left to clear his head and contemplate things alone.

Her tail gave an inquisitive swish as she pondered on whether or not she should approach him. She knew full well the need of isolation, as most of her demon friends, except GC, could be loud and overbearing at times, but it was also dangerous for him to be out here alone, especially if she found him, since another, less friendly demon could, and maybe talking to someone about his problems could help him sort everything out.

Deciding on the latter option, she made her towards him with a brisk pace, already feeling like something bad was about to happen.

Alpha felt absolutely miserable as he sat by himself and stared at his feet. He was nothing more than a burden to his friends, his injured wings making him weak and the fact that he was an angel in hell caused them a lot of trouble. Everything about the Underworld feeling just so wrong and backwards to everything he believed in didn't help his situation either.

He was jolted from his pathetic stupor when he heard a familiar voice call out to him. Turning his head, he noticed Flamegirl walking over to him with her usual confident stride and a smile. He smiled back, feeling awkward at not being entirely sure what to do in this situation, and moved to left to give her room on the ledge he was sitting on.

When she sat down beside him, there was a bit of an awkward silence, each not knowing entirely what to say to each other, before the brunette fire demon broke it.

"Alpha… What's wrong? You haven't really been acting yourself lately." Flamegirl asked, concern coating her voice as she looked at her uncomfortable angel friend.

Alpha just squirmed under her gaze and tried to think up an excuse to shield his true feelings before letting out a little sigh, knowing it wouldn't work with her.

"It's just... I don't understand why you guys keep me around when I'm so… so useless! I can't defend myself and all I do is cause trouble, you'd all be better off without me!" He blurted out, tears poking at the edges of his vision. He quickly turned his gaze to look away from her and rubbed his eyes, cursing himself at how weak he was.

Flamegirl just stared at him in shocked silence, mouth slightly agape. Was this how her friend was really feeling this entire time?

"That's not true at all! Yes, you may not be strong enough to defend yourself, but that's not your fault, you didn't ask for your wings to be burned to a crisp, and you're our _friend_ Alpha, we like having you around." She responded while gently taking his hands away from his face and into her own grasp, squeezing his delicate angel fingers. There was a short pause of Alpha just staring at their hands before squeezing back. He looked up at her face and gave a small smile, eyes still watery. That moment didn't last long before a loud thud could be heard in front of them.

" _You!_ " A voice hissed out, full of venom.

They both jolted up to see a being in a white full body suit and a mask glaring daggers at Alpha. That triggered the angel's flight response, knowing full well he wasn't strong enough to take on the demon, but before he could even move, the mercenary pointed his index finger at him and shot an electric bolt straight into his abdomen.

A cry of utter agony erupted from the redhead's lips as he collapsed to the ground. He curled up into a ball and felt his joints lock up, as if he was paralyzed. The ringing in his ears nearly drowned out a concerned "Alpha!" and he opened his eyes to see his companion standing over him face-to-face with his attacker.

"I knew there must have been someone else for you to refuse me, but for it to be this pathetic specimen! He's not even fallen, just a goody-two shoes accident that ended up here! I'm rightfully offended!" He ranted, trying to circle around her while keeping a wide berth.

"I refused you because I wasn't interested in you or your stupid job. You have no right to my social life, just leave me and my friends ALONE!" She roared back, firing out a large array of fireballs, which he swiftly dodged.

"I'll show you for ever disrespecting me." He growled, firing a powerful electric bolt at her.

She crossed her arms over her face to protect it, unable to move in case it would hit Alpha. It ended up hitting her right in the chest and sending her flying into the wall.

"Flamey!" Alpha yelled, panicked adrenaline giving him the energy to force himself to his feet and turn his head to check on her. Her back was leaned up against a wall and she was trying to force herself to her feet as grunts of pain could be heard by him from where he was standing.

"Flamey?!" the mercenary sputtered, calling Alpha's attention back to him. "To think my competition was this child!"

He pointed his finger at him and fired another bolt, but the angel managed to lunge to the side and narrowly avoid it, bringing himself closer to his fire demon friend. He looked to her and her concerned face caused an idea to pop into his head.

"Hey Flamey?" He croaked, still weak from the ensuing endeavour. "Do you trust me?"

The brunette's face scrunched up slightly in confusion before her eyes lit up with the realization that he had a plan. She simply nodded in response, prompting him to hold out his hand for her to take, which she did.

"Now, can you please trust me a lot right now?" He asked, closing his eyes as he focussed every ounce of his being deeply on her, making him able to picture her in his head and feel a warm energy radiating from deep within her chest. He focussed on that energy in specific and felt it warm his chest as he borrowed some of it.

"Look at this disgusting display." The mercenary spat, he had been watching the entire thing, confident enough to give them a final moment together. He lifted his finger again and started charging up a bolt to try and end things quickly.

Alpha opened his eyes and looked at him, and with new found energy, stood up. That surprised his opponent, which caused him to fire off the bolt prematurely. Alpha just ran forward, directing the energy he borrowed from Flamegirl into his fist, causing it to erupt into flames and destroy the bolt. That didn't slow the angel down at all as his fist connected with the mercenary's face and sent him skidding back.

The electricity user just looked up and glared at him before firing a few more shots at him, which he destroyed again with the same attack while going in for a second charge. The move, however, was stopped by the mercenary grabbing his wrist right before it could connect with his face for a second time. That elicited a small gasp from the redhead before a finger was shoved into his stomach and a bolt sent him flying.

He crumpled the minute he hit the floor, and the mercenary looked over to where Flamegirl was, only to see she had vanished. Metaphorical "!"s appeared over his head before a powerful close-range fireball engulfed him, causing him to fall to his knees, and look up.

"Bye, asshole." The fire demon growled, holding a finger with a little fireball at the end of it up to his head, but before she could fire it, the mercenary jumped up onto the edge of the upper ground the crevice was inserted in, and made a break for it.

Flamegirl let out a cry of frustration at that and blew out the fireball before she remembered Alpha and sprinted towards him. His body was still and burn marks adorned his garments, but when Flamey shook him, he let out a little groan and opened his dull eyes.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" She breathed picking up the boy's head and putting it on her knees so she could run her fingers through his hair, causing a contented noise to leave his lips.

"Course, I 'ad you," he slurred, causing a chuckle to escape her lips, but then a question filled her mind.

"Hey, if your conscious enough to answer this, how did you do that fire thing you did, I've never seen you do anything like it." She questioned, still running her fingers through his hair, but more absentmindedly at this point as she pondered its answer.

"Thas meh blessing. S'let's me borrow meh friend's powers for a lil bit. All angels have one unique, but mine's tha best!" He giggled out as if he said something hilarious, before his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

That left the brunette intrigued, but now wasn't the best time to push the topic further as she hoisted the unconscious angel over her shoulder and started the long journey home.

 **A/N: I'M DONE! This one was in my notes for a while but never finished due to me becoming severely unmotivated and ill. Heck, I'm still ill and forced myself to finish it, so I don't expect it to be that good. This was a fun challenge for me since I'm not use to writing romance, or romance in general really. This was also supposed to focus on the blessing more, but alas, the story didn't take me there so I had to force drunken Alpha to babble out an explanation for it. To be honest, his is my favourite blessing and I really wanted to right this just for the chance to use it to create Vulcan fist. Yes, that was my motivation for finishing.**


End file.
